A Fast Food Faceoff
Synopsis Team Do-Gooders VS Team Rocket to determine the better fast food cooking team. Transcript Eddie and Emily are stuffing their faces at Mcdonald's, which Elizabeth hates. Meanwhile... Elizabeth: Why does everybody keep stuffing their faces with food that'll make you fat?! It's dumb! Rotom: I know, right. Dratini: Remember that time I snuck off to Mcdonald's and we battled Team Skull in the restaurant? Elizabeth: Yes. Fast food is sh*t food. I wouldn't touch it. Dratini: Fast food IS sh*t food. I wouldn't touch that sh*t either. Dragonet: Agreed. Rotom: Are marshmallows junk food? Elizabeth: Yes, but I only let you have one every now and then, not every day. Suddenly, Team Rocket shows up. Rotom: Prepare to get fat! Dragonet: And make it fatter! Elizabeth: To protect the world from an obesity epidemic! Manaphy: To unite all health nuts within our nation! Emily: Hey! Ultra: To denounce the health claims of junk food! Dragonet: To extend our reach away from Mcdonald's! Elizabeth: Health nuts, blast off at the speed of a Mcdonald's drive through! Manaphy: Manaphy! Dragonet: Dragonet! Elizabeth: Surrender now, or prepare for a fast food fight! Rotom: Rotom, that's right! Eddie: Alright, I get it! You want to fight to see who’s better! Elizabeth: At cooking junk food? Give me a break. Emily: No! You’re the idiots that impersonated our motto without permission. It’s copyrighted material. Dragonet: Let's have a junk food cooking challenge then! Emily: Fine. Elizabeth: We hate junk food, so we're not going to eat it. You'll be the ones getting fat. Eddie: If we win, you have to pay us for that copyright strike. Rotom: Okay...but we're still the better junk food cooks than you! We'll prove it. Dragonet (Thinking): If I could just attack them now, they would be dead. They first start by making the fries. Team Rocket accidentally burns all of their fries. Rotom: Haha! You can't even fry anything! Next, they make the nuggets. Eddie: Scorbunny, you put WAY too much breading on! Dragonet: Your team is doing pretty terrible so far. Scorbunny, attempting to get the extra breading off, accidentally burns the nuggets to a crisp. Ultra: You call that cooking? Well then, prepare for... Eddie: Shut up! Dragonet wanted to comment, but anxiety overwhelmed her and she hid behind Elizabeth. Emily: What's wrong, shy little fishy? Dragonet (shaking): Nothing. Eddie: Oh, really? You look scared. You were so tough and... Dragonet then stabbed Eddie to make him be quiet. Elizabeth: She's shy, don't push it. Last, they had to make the burgers. Scorbunny grilled the burgers with Flamethrower, but ended up cremating them instead. Elizabeth: You guys are some terrible cooks. Emily: We are not! Rotom: Okay, we're done. We're not eating it, so go ahead and get fat. Eddie and Emily wolfed down the junk food before running off. Dragonet: At least those idiots are gone. I should have killed them. Elizabeth: They don't even know how to cook. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series